Aspects of the disclosure relate to controlling the operation of vehicle control and guidance systems for one or more autonomous vehicles. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to providing incentives for drivers of autonomous vehicles to adjust autonomous vehicle settings in order to improve one or more traffic characteristics.
Autonomous vehicles are becoming increasingly sophisticated as satellite navigation technologies, traffic and pedestrian sensor technologies, and guidance technologies continue to improve. Despite advances in various technologies, however, it may be difficult to coordinate or otherwise direct autonomous vehicles to drive effectively together with other autonomous vehicles and non-autonomous vehicles. For example, different autonomous vehicles may have different capabilities, and therefore different autonomous vehicles may not coordinate effectively with other vehicles, resulting in decreased traffic characteristics such as safety, traffic flow, and average speed.